Nowe zycie spamela sezon 2
intro(do każdego odc) spamel w necie podróżuje tam gdzie chce ale musi wydostać sie zeby wrócic na planete wikie ten dziwny świat co cały neinzany jest ale on wyjdzie z przy-ja-cie-lem spamel leci po necie i wydostanie sie i ucieknie przed margonemczykami przygody w tym necie wiec siadaj przyłacz sie spa-spa-spa-spamel w necie! odc.1 MINĘŁY DWA MIESIĄCE spamel i kolega uciekli od staffów i przeszli cały internet w poszukiwaniu południowego portalu jednak gdy znaleźli portal okazało się że jest zamknięty i nie można byłow ejść więc polecieli spowrotem w internet wkurzeni lecąc znowu do miejsc internetu niedaleko spamo wiki - no to co zrobimy? błądzimy po internecie już dwa miesiące, mam już tego dosyć - kolega - też tego mam, ale staffowie zamknęli wszystkie portale,a trzeciego nie ma! a każde inne wyjście będzie prowadzić do innych urządzeń! - spamel - a skąd wiesz że nie ma trzeciego portalu? - bo tylko są dwa, tak na wikipedii pisało, czytaliśmy to 3 tygodnie temu przecież - no tak ale może powstał nowy? - niby gdzie? wg. wikipedii potrzeba do tego bexpośredniego przjeścia do ointernetu połączonego z wielką wybuchową mocą i czymś tkaim które to by utrzymało! - ej.... - więc nie możliwe żeby... chwila mówią razem - SERIALE BRAKTRAX WIKI! -musimy tam polecieć! - kolega - no tak, alezauważyłeś to, że tutaj, gdzie jest internet spamow iki prawie nic nie ma? - spamel - w sumie... dobra rozejrzyjmy się tutaj najpierw - ok cdn odc.2 spamel z kolegą są w internecie spamo i widzą pustke - co tutaj się stało? mówi kolega --mam źle przeczucia - spamel wszędzie widzą pustke a wśród niej niedokończone pliki uszkodzone strony i jeden portal do strony - wchodzimy? - dawajta i weszli *w tle dźwięk dial-up* - to była chyba główna strona spamo Wiki - spamel - no tak! Widać jej logo w górze! Ale coś zniszczone - może wyjdziemy stad? jakoś dziwnie jest tutaj - no Nagle portal się zamyka - co do kur się stało? - mówi kolega - o ku_wa zobacz! Strona się usuwa! - krzyczy spamel - musimy się stąd wydostać albo zostaniemy usunięci! - ale jak kurna? Portal się zamknal?!... i się otworzył... I się zamknal... Otworzył - NIE MARNUJ CZASU TYLKO WYLAZMY PRZEZ NIEGO! wskoczyli do portalu tuż zanim się zamknął cdn odc.3 spamel z kolega wskoczyli do portalu który sie za nimi zamknał i wyskoczyli w pustkach spamo - o matko co to sie działo? - kolega - nie wiem i nie chce wiedzieć, lećmy do tej seriale braktrax wiki bo mnie szlak już trafi z tym internetem i lecą lecą lecą widzą jakieś reklamy dziwne obok siebie leca nadal widza reklam i portalów do tych reklma spamel chce wejsc do jednej co mówi o ekstra spamie ale kolega go powstrzymuje i mowi żeby lecieli dalej po 4 godzinach lotu są widzą czarna otchłań i pełno dziwnych rzeczy kawałki drewna jakies papiery i nawet ksiazke kolega ja bierze - ksiażka o margonem? kto by chciał to czytać? - kolega - tutejsi wielbili margonem - spamel nagle widza kogoś rzuca sie na nich ale potem przeprasza i sie pyta - kim ty jestescie i co tu robicie wy dwaj dziwni ludzie nie ludzie - jestem spamel a to mój kolega i chcemy sie stad wydostać przez portal któy prawdopdobnie tutaj jest - mówisz o tamtym cyzmś(wskasuje na portal) ja na to mówiłem wejście do otchłani - otchłani? - no tak! wrejdziesz tam i sie dusisz, nic nie widzisz, ledwo żyjesz no! a jak uda ci sie przetrwać to jestes otoczony bariera przez która nie przejdziesz! - okej.... ale i tak wjedziemy - ale czy to na pewno bezpieczne? - mówi kolega - nie wiem... ale nie mamy innego wyboru - spamel cdn odc.4 spamel z kolega stoja przy portalu starzec mówi i ostrzega ich o otchłani ale innego wyjscia nie ma wchodzą coś ich przenosi dziwnie znowu takie uczucie jak przy wchodzeniu przez północny portal tyle ze dłużej jest i już czuć dym ale dobra przenieśli się czują pod sobą ziemię ale pełno dymu spamel używa resztek antyspamu żeby oczyścić dym i oczyszcza dym odlatuje na wszystkie strony są na jakiejś dziurze a obok portalu jest zniszczony dom wchodza do neigo w środku jakieś ksiażki komputer nawet - ej! komputer! - mówi spamel - sprawdź czy działa! włączają go i okazuje sie że działa! jest na nim windows 8 - ej zobacz czy internet jest - mówi kolega - zobacz.e.. ty jest jakiś! r453-73.83! - mówi spamel - i jest za darmo do połaczenia sie! - ej tutaj jest pełno jakiś plików o serialu o margonem - jest też o życiu jaśka tam - to chyba komputer braktraxa - no dy,m zaczyna już sie zbierać znowu w jedno miejsce wiec spamel i kolega zamykaja zepsute drzwi i okna oczywiście te które się da ciąg dalszy nastąpi odcinek 5 spamel i kolega zamknieci w domu braktraxa a dym jakos nie leci właczaja jakis program dziennik czy cos i czytaja że zanieczszczenie jest tam takie odkad bomby szkolne tetsowali dym włazi do domu spamel kolega boja sie dra sie i dym ich otacza cisza - ej to nie groźne jest - spamel - ty no - kolega okazało sie że ten dym nic nie robi groźnego tylko ma specyficzny zapach - dobra wychodzimy i wyszli z domu i zwiedzaja państwo co drugi krok w dzuiry jakies wpadaja i wpadli na jeden dom w którym maja jakies poniszczone pokoje i plakaty serialu o tibii są na stronie serialotibijczyków w jednym dolu znaleźli nawet szkielet martwy w ubraniach kolega odskoczył aż a spamel osłupiał wyszli szybko i rozgladaja sie dalej tyle że ten dym zasłania wiekszosc panstwa ida w jedna strona aż spamel w cos uderza kolega również znaleźli kopułe - widać stąd reddit! uczyłem sie o nim na lekcji astronomii! - mówi kolega postanowili sie rozdzielic kolega bedzie chodził wokól kopuły a spamel ogarnie reszte 20 minut pozniej spamel odnalazł coś zawołął kolege i dzieki poniszczonym drabinom które stały jakos weszli na miejsce przy suficie środka kopuły okazało sie że to moduł badawczo latajacy są tam jakies kontrolki i odbiorniki radiowe i komputer ale wszystko w fioletowej pajewczynie pja odgarnać nagle komputer sie włacza - to nasza szansa - mówi spamel i próbuja nawiazać kontakt ciag dalszy nastapi odcinek 6 spamel i kolega nawiazuja kontakt coś szumi czekakja chwile i ktos sie dozywa - ty zobacz mamy kontakt! EKHEM halo? jest tam kto? - tutaj spamel ze spamo wiki wrazz kolega. jesteśmy uwiezieni na seriale braktrax wiki i nie mamy sie jak wydostać - jaki spamel... jeśli byś był ze spamo wiki to bysmy o tym wiedzieli - ale na spamo miliardy ludzi więc jak niby! - idź dzieciaku sie pobaw czym innym n (w tle: matko ci z reddit znowu sie włamuja do systemów) i sie rozłaczyli spamel wkurzony odchodzi a klolega wysyłą telegramy bo tylko to sie da oprócz rozmowy spamel zszedł i nagle właczył sie jakiś zraszacz woda mkroplami leci i dym sie rozmywa przy okazji kolega mówi że zbadał skład powietrza tu i że w 95% jest zaniszczyszczone rdioaktywnie dziwia sie i wgl - ty spamel! znalazłem keirownice i pedały i biegi! - czyli że to da ise sterować? - na to wygląda! - yeah men! tylko trzeba wsadzić kluczyk więc poszukiwania kluczyka sie zaczynaja ciąg dalszy nastąpi odc.7 szukanie kluczyka trwa spamel szuka na ziemi kolega w domach w jednym domu jest pełno ksiażek tyle że nie da sie ich rozczytać przez dym czy cos a jedna jest napisana chyba w innym jezyku kolega ja bierze sobie nagle spamel krzyczy że ma kluczyk znalażł go zakopanego w połowie w ziemii jakoś dobra ładujemy i nie chce ruszyc silniki na komputerze pokazuhje że sa zapsute spamel wkurzony bo pokazuje że sa nietkniete ale nie chca działać kolega coś na kompie robi a spamel zakłada jakiś skafander co leży obok i chce wyjsć na zewnątrz nie wiedza czy to dobry pomysł ale to jedyne wyjście ok spamel gotowy kolega otwieraj właz zaciał sie nie chce sie otworzyc spamel też nie moze otworzyc go sam nagle jakiś wiatr sie jakby pojawił - otworzyłes ten właz - pyta sie kolega? - nie... - spamel wiatr jest ze środka i jakies kamienie i wszystko zaczyna latac w powietrzu to ze środka seria;le braltrax coś wszystklo wciaga kolega i spamel ledwo sie trzymaja tego czego sie da a ta "czarna dziura" wciaga ich cośskrzypi właśnie właz się otworzył teraz i od góry wciaga ich to wszystko jakis pioruny ze środka wystrzeliwuja w właz kolega daje spamelowi ksiażke co trzymał i angle to wciaganie jest tak silne że spamel wlatuje i sie zaklinowuje we włazie a kolega lata po całym sbbw nagle piorun strzelił w spamela i przez to on wyleciał poza kopułe odstrzeliło go mocno a kolega został w kopule kolega woła spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamel i włąz sie zamknał spamel w kosmosie nieprzytomny ---- kolega próbuje sie złapać komputera dobra złapał sie pokazuje mu sie coś o awarii systemu i że wyłaczenie za 60 skeund próbuje robic co sie da by sie ne wyłaczy i żeby nie wciagneło go ta dziura nagle silniki sie załadowuwyja a zostało 20 sekund kolega łapie sie kierownicy i próbuje sterować tym czymś czuje że sie rusza coś i odpala nitro ale wtedy komputer sie wyłaczył silniki jednak sie zawiesiły i zostały aktywne a dziura nadal wciaga cdn odc.8 spamel w kosmosie obudził sie jakiś czas potem dopiero widzi satelite kawałek dalej ale ruszyć sie nie może po drugiej stronie od siebie widzi też kopułe jakby sie ruszyla kawałek to wyglada ale spamel próbuje sie przeodstać do setelity próbuej zgromadzić antyspam koncentracja udało sie spamel leci na antyspamie w stronę satelity po pomoc ta satelita to bardziej taka stacja kosmiczna czy coś spamel zmęczony doleciał puka i puka ktoś go zauważa chyba krzyczy czy coś nie słychać biega klika coś światło jakieś czerwone w środku sie świeci spamel wkurzony zaczyna mocniej pukać nagle otwiera się właz i wyłazi jeden astronauta z włócznia jakąś próbuje zaatakować go nagle słychac jego głos bo sie skontaktował na jego skafander - istoto, poddaj się! - nie jestem żadną istotą tylko jestem spamel, jestem człowiekiem - ty? - tak, jestem z planety wikia ze spamo wiki - a więc jesteś z wikia? kojarzyłem skądś ten skafander - tak, potrzebuję teraz pomocy. - wal śmiało - ja z kolegą znaleźliśmy się w tamtej kopule(wskazuje na SBW). on tam utknął bo jakaś dziura zaczęła nas wciągać i miotać wszystkim. tamtejsze kompuitery są tak zawieszone że właz otworzyło po 20 minutach i mnei wystrzeliło tu w przestrzeń kosmiczna. chcemy wrócić na wikię, do spamo wiki. - dobra, pomoge ci, tylko co mogę zrobnić... wiem! damy wam mowe komputery i silniki - a nie lepiej zawieść nas rakietą na wi... - to zdzichu do krycha, potrzebujemy... e... 3 silniki świetlne i nowy komputer główny ASAP! wtedy zdzichu sie rozłaczył i spamel czekał 16 godzin minęło w tym czasie wkurzony spamel zdążył się przespać dobra są silniki już zamontowane zdzichu i krychu je zamotowali sami jakoś a komputer dali na wierzch kopuły dziekowali spamelowi półgodziny aż w końcu polecieli wtedy spamel otworzył właz, zamknął go i zauważył że w kopule już nie miota i nie wieje i nie wciąga szuka teraz kolegi cdn. odc.9 spamel w kopule szuka kolegi wszystko sie ustabilizowało nie ma go nigdzie a tu nagle widzi go czytajacego książkę jakąś sie ucieszyli na swój widok i kolega mówi że wrzuciło go do domu i nie miał co robić to czytał opowiesci seriale braktrax wiki skrypty seriali jaśka i władce kamienia mówi że to fajna ksiażka spamel mówi że dlai im nowe silniki i w końcvu moga polecieć do domu wsiadaja w górę przy komputerze odpalają i coś sie rusza cała kopuła sie ruszyła silniki działaja i sie odpaliły lecimy!!!!!!! spamel włacza predkość światła i zium polecieli kolega wpadł do kopuły i wszystko tam normalnie je oprócz jednej rzeczy portalu do internetu kolega mówi spamelowi co sie dzieje na bieżąco portal głowna kula od niego jest w miejscu ale reszta sie jakby rozpływa w powietrzu i wylatuje jakimś cudem za kopułę aż w końcu powoli ta kula znika więc już do internetu nie wrócą spamel mówi że już za kilka minut będą przy wikii wtedy własnie cały portal zniknął wyparował wymazał się z zistnienia kolega wszedl do spamela na górę spamel zatrzymuje silniki sa tuż przed planetą wikią cdn odc.10 spamel z kolega są tuż nad planetą wikia widac już niektóre satelity czas ruszyć i wylądować tylko gdzie w końcu na statku ustawiają lokalizację seriale braktraxc wiki no to ruszamy *klikaja przycieks startu* - co sie dzieje... czemu się nie ruszamy - mówi spamel - osz... oni na pewno dali ci dobre silniki? - nie wiem własnie, dali silniki i kazali do razu lecieć wtedy na komputerze wyskakuje info że silniki zostały zużyte i nie są zdolne do działania - KURNA! A JUŻ PRAWIE! - krzyczy spamel kolega klika w dodatkowe informacje i wyczytał że silniki zostały tak zbudowane na jeden szybki lot świetlny spamel załozył swój kombinezon i wyszedł poza kopułe podszedł do silników i zobaczył że kopuła pęka próbuje majstrować a w środku wszystko sie spaliło wkurzony spamel wie że nie ufa sie randomowym kosmonautom z reddita na dodatek tego po jego prawej powoli leci jakas satelita która kieruje się w stronę kopuły spamel szybko wraca do kopuły i mówi koledze co i jak i teraz wymyslić plan jak uciec stąd odpada lot przez kosmos samych bo nie ma konbinezonu dla kolegi silniki nie działja ale można skontaktowac sie przez radio więc to robią próbują namierzyć stacje spamo wiki cdn odc.11 spamel i kolega szukali kilka godzin stacji bo kolega każda czestotliwość zapamietał znaleźli tylko jedna ale ona należy teraz do PP planeta wikia tuż przed nimi a oni w próżni wiszą satelita jednak nie zbliża sie tak szybko nagle spamel zakłada skafander i wychodzi poza kopułe nadal jest pekniecie ale nei zrobiło sie wieksze spamel koncentruje sie medytuje chwile zbeira energie i wyciągnął prawdziwe resztki antyspamu użył ich poraz ostatni na silnikach przymontowanych do kopuły i ledwo jest przytomny wrócił do kopuły a silniki zaczeły działać - SPAMEL! SPAMEL! żyjesz? - mówi kolega - ttak ja łżyje..... spokoinie... chwila... - mówi spamel - spamel? czy ty znowu seplenisz? coś ty zrobił? - aj nie wjem... użyuem resztek antyspamu żeby rużyć silniki - przynajmniej nie seplenisz już tak bardzo wtedy kolega ruszył silniki i poruszył je akurat jak satelita miała na nich wleciec kopuła cała sie rusza leca w atmosfere powoli w kopule robi sie coraz gorecej i słychać jak skąły sie zrywaja i odlatuja nagle wlecieli już na tyle nisko że sie ustabilizowało kierują się tam gdzie była seriale braktrax wiki po godzinie lotu dolecieli spamel ledwo żywy leży i patyrzy sie w górę mówi po cichu - jesteśmy w domu... kolega znalaz;l seriale braktrax wiki zaczął lądować kierowal dokładnie w dziurę i wylądował silniki sie odczepiły i w ziemie zapadły trocvhe a po zetknięciu z ziemią kopuła cała pękła spamel wstał poraz pierwszy od dawna poczuli świeże ziemskie powietrze cdn odc.12 spamel i kolega wychodzą z kopuły siedzieli w niej miesiącami i sie ciesza że w końcu są na ziemii teraz tylko powrócić do spamo - mówi spamel najbliższe miasto widać kawałek dalej wiec spamel i kolega biegną tam po 15 minutach dobiegli są na iksde wiki - kolega powiedział idzie jakiś facet - psze pana jak dotrzeć szybko do spamo wiki? - pyta sie spamel - co ty gadasz? spamo nie ma i poszedł se kolega i spamel są zdziwieni i zmieszani - może do stolicy pojedziemy? tam sie wiecej dowiemy - mówi kolega - okej - odpowiada spamel i jadą pierwszym autobusem do stolicy iksde dojechali po 3 godzinach spamel z kolega pytaja sie wielu ludzi o spamo a wszyscy mówią że spamo nie ma nagle słychać jak ktoś pali gume to był brak spamel mówił że znał go bo był ważną osobą w spamo i podbiegł do niego jasiek przestał palic gume i wysiada skojarzył sobie spamela i kolege że ich widział gdzieś już kiedyś - chodzcie pójdziemy do mojego domu - mówi i poszli jak doszli jasiek zaczał wszystko opowiadać - 31 sierpnia 2018 nastapił atak na spamo wiki - cała wiki została zniszczona, przeżyło tylko kilka milionów osób. najwiecej jest ich na spamowanko, WO i szkoła, a reszta jest rozsiana po całym świecie. przykro mi spamel ma łzy w oczach a kolega nie dowierze - jak chcecie to podwiozę was na spamowanko - załatwie wam dom i w ogóle spamel zaczyna płakać a kolega mówi że przyda sie im to i podchodzi do spamela NASTEPNEGO DNIA jasiek odjeżdza lanosem na szkoła spamel z kolegą stoją niedaleko stolicy spamowanko mają nowy dom kupiony muszą dowiedzieć się czy ich rodzina przeżyła i trzeba zaczać nowe życie wiele się zmieniło przez ten czas który spędzili w internecie i kosmosie nieodwracalne zmiany kolega mówi że idzie do miasta, a spamel jeszcze chwile tu zostaje słońce zachodzi a spamel sie przygląda stracił spamel całą swoją rodzinę swojego brata którego odzyskał na sam koniec wojny z nim teraz spamel wie że zaczyna się jego nowe życie KONIEC [[Kategoria:Seriale] Kategoria:Spamel Kategoria:Lloyd